


Shadows

by wildewinged



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewinged/pseuds/wildewinged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas join Sam and Jess for a night at a corn maze - in full Halloween costume, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Writing Battle](http://spnwritingbattle.tumblr.com/), for the prompt "shadows". Originally posted on [tumblr.](http://vulcanhaunted.tumblr.com/post/63214536329/spn-writing-battle-prompt-shadows-vs)

Dean sprawled over a hay bale, peering around the darkness of the corn maze’s entrance. Cas was late, unsurprisingly. Sam and Jess had already given up on him (or, more likely, would rather find a dim and private dead-end without an older brother in tow).

It had taken considerable persuasion to get Cas to even agree to come out here - for some reason he wasn’t big on Halloween, or anything about autumn, really. Well, anything except the apple harvest - it’s kind of amazing how many bushels he can put away all on his own. Especially considering he doesn’t need them to be in pie form first like Dean does.

Tugging at the neck of his tunic - he’d gone as a knight, since he’d already had a damn awesome costume from larping with Charlie - he wondered what Cas had pulled together. And if he’d _ever show up._ Sighing heavily, Dean flopped back on the hay. At this rate he’d never get a taste of the numerous treats promised at the center of the maze. He stared up at the blackness of the night sky, liberally dotted with stars out this far in the country, debating how long he’d wait before giving up on Cas and heading in alone. And how many obnoxious texts he’d send Cas during class over the next few weeks as payback. 

"Dean?" A pale face popped into his vision, obscuring the dark sky. Dean yelped. 

"Fuck, Cas, what have I told you about sneaking up on people?" He sat up, tugging the hem of his tunic down to cover his fluster, chainmail set jingling. Then he actually looked at Cas, and froze. 

Cas was in a neatly fitted three-piece black suit, matching cape slung over his shoulders, a blood-red cravat tucked at the hollow of his throat. His face was paler than usual - probably makeup. And was he wearing _eyeshadow?_

"Where did you get _that?_ " Dean asked. His voice absolutely did not squeak. 

Cas made a grumbly noise. “I asked Anna for help. She wouldn’t let me say no.” He gave Dean a pleading look, as if he could save him from his own sister after the fact. “Is it not suitable?” Jesus, he even had pointy extensions on his canines, flashing as he talked. 

Dean coughed. “No, no, it’s great!” he enthused. “Really - really good.” Cas nearly dissolved into the shadows, only his pale face and bright eyes standing out. Striking.

After a long pause, Dean shook his head, still disbelieving. “Alright, Dracula, shall we?” Cas nodded, habitually running his fingers through slicked-back hair. Dean grinned as Cas’ fingers freed the meticulous style into familiar spiky tufts.

Side by side, they strolled into the mouth of the maze, quickly swallowed into the blackness together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
